Making Me Love You
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Sherry and Jake haven't spoken since the C-virus outbrake. When Sherry is faced with a new mission with a new partner, how will she feel when she suddenly bumps into someone she didn't expect. With zombies around is it possible to talk about your situation with someone? Possible feelings can get in the way of the mission when hell has broke loose.
1. Prologue

Making Me Love You

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Resident Evil, I simply own myself and my thoughts. I'm not going to beg for reviews but it would be nice. Some creative criticism, but please review if you have a view to point out. I don't know but there are going to be some mild horror, also swearing...So lets stay safe and go for 'M'. Enjoy! **

_**The theme song for this story is going to be: One More Night by Maroon 5**_

* * *

Prologue

I stared up at the sky, everything seemed back to normal but not at the same time. Everything was peaceful yet it was chaos around us. These past couple of days have been endless and crazy. I looked to the person next to me, his body recognisable and presence overwhelming. I didn't know what to say.

When his head turned to look at me, I quickly moved to face the sky again and sighed. _What do you tell someone when they've not talked to you for over two years? _All I could do was stare at him, staying silence while my mind was filled with so many questions. He seemed to have got on well without me, while here I was in pieces.

The crackle of the fire was calming, even though it was distracting and possibly alerting others of our presence, I didn't give a shit. I looked to my side again, causing him to glance at me and then we just stared into each others eyes. Lost in the trance, I swiftly looked away after noticing that I probably looked like an idiot. "Jake?" I stopped, wondering if I should carry on.

"Yeah Sherry?" he asks me and I turn my head a little to look back into his eyes. "I need some answers," I tell him and he sighs a little. He stands up, causing me to stand too. "What about?" he asks and I stare down at my feet before meeting his eyes for the last time. "About us," I confront after taking a deep breath...

_~W.M.L.Y~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I possibly get some reviews? Do you think I should continue? Can I have 5 reviews to start me off? Question to end with: **

**Do you believe the world will end on the 21st? If so, how do you think it will?**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	2. Chapter 1: Missing him daily

Making Me Love You

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry about what I did, finally got the idea for this chapter. I just want to know if you guys want me to get the two together (as in re-meet) soon or in early chapters? Can I get some reviews? Anyway, I don't own Resident Evil. Please enjoy this and I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing him daily

I was coming out of the shower, towel wrapped around my dripping body. I headed for my room, getting changed I stared down at my phone. It's been years since we last spoke, since we last texted. He hasn't talked to me in any form for years. After a year we started to slip, he wouldn't reply or even talk to me on Facebook. He seemed invisable...Vanished. I missed him, I hate to admit it but I do.

Drying my hair, I heard a wierd noise that was muffled by the wind from the hair dryer. Turning of my machine, I walked over to the continuous ringing and sighed when I saw it was Hunnigan. "Hunnigan, what gives me the pleasure of your call?" I ask with a small giggle. "Sherry, we need you to fly a plane tomorrow to meet a man who supposedly has a cure for a new virus. It is...One you need to see and it might be a little disturbing.

"I can take it," I say taking a gulp while looking at the pixel like mobile. I gasp, it resembled something I hadn't seen in years but...It was different all at the same time. "Yes. This is the z virus. It is a combination of the c virus and g virus." I couldn't believe this, who could do this to someone. Did no one know how dangerous this could be? "We need you to fly to London, you will have a partner for this and his name is Jack Stevens. I will send you the details, make sure you are ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you Hunnigan," I tell her and we end the call. "Who knew I would be going to London for a mission?" I ask to myself. After getting myself prepared for the mission, packing warm and fixing my guns. I went to sleep, getting myself rested for the day ahead...

* * *

I was sitting around in my living room, watching some t.v show when I heard the door being knocked. "Coming," I say slowly heading over to the door, I peeked making sure I was safe and sighed while opening the door. "Claire, Chris...What are you guys doing here?" I ask them confused. "Leon told us to meet you here and he will be here with Helena." I rolled my eyes at Chris' simple and straight to the point answer.

"Come in," I tell them smiling at Claire. "Hello sweetie, how are you?" she asks while hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, just tired because I have to go on a mission today, I leave tonight," I tell them which caused them to smile. "You don't seem so happy about that," Claire giggles out and I just shove her softly. "Be quiet, I'm fine just...I don't know I feel like this is going to be difficult to do." I didn't know how to explain this. I just felt that this was going to change me.

Just as I was going to tell them to sit down, I heard the door knock again. Walking over I checked and opened the door letting them in. "Hey Sherry-boo." Leon says while hugging me, picking me up and spinning me. When he finally put me down, I glared at him "You know I hate it when you call me that," I tell him with a menacing facial expression. "And _you_ know you love it," he says kissing my cheek. I shake my head disapprovingly as he walked in to be with Claire and Chris.

I then heard a giggle as she walked in, she hugged me softly and smiled sweetly. "Forgive him dear, you know how he is," Helena says as she enters and closing the door behind herself. Me and Helena grew closer, as did me and Chris. We sat talking for hours, untill I had to go and have a shower so I could leave. I was calmly rinsing my hair when I heard the door open. "Who's there?" I ask panicked. "It's me Sherry, I wanted to ask you...Is something wrong?" I hear Claire's voice.

"I'm fine, really," I say trying to sound convincing. I heard the seat of the toilet slam shut, Claire was sitting on it and I turned off the shower. "I know when something is wrong, ever since we've gotten in contact again I still know when you're lieing," she tells me while I got out and dried myself with the towel she handed me. I sigh, looking down at the floor and not wanting to meet her eyes. "Tell me, what's bothering you?" she suggests and I just close my eyes.

"It's Jake," I tell her and she stands up. "Honney, clearly he is missing out on you. Don't worry about him because if he is going to be a douche about not talking to you then...He clearly doesn't deserve you," she says placing her hands on my shoulders. "Claire..." I start but drifted when I didn't know what to say. "Shhh...Forget him," she tells me. Claire was always the good mother figure for me, that's why she is my best friend.

"What is going on with my two girls?" Leon's voice said behind the door while he knocked softly. "We're fine...Aren't we Sherry?" Claire asks me her eyes piercing into my soul. "Yes, we're fine Leon," I called out and he sighed softly, but it was loud enough for us to hear. "Start getting ready to leave, we're dropping you off. Best be out quickly," he tells me and I look at Claire confused. "Me, Chris, Leon and Helena are taking you to the airport," she tells me when Leon walked away.

We got me ready, with Helena and Claire checking everything in my suitcase. This was all while I was getting ready. When everything was in place, checked and re-checked by everyone. We left to go to the airport, singing and conversing the way there. All crammed in the Jeep of Chris'. I sat at the back with Leon and Claire. I laid my head on Leon's head while holding Claire's hand. Drifting in and out of sleep.

When we finally made it to the airport, it was dark and cold. We all stepped out of the car, helping me with my suitcase but my stubbornness got the better of me. I pulled the suitcase away from Leon's hold causing him to frown. "Oh stop your crying," I say walking away gaining a giggle from both Helena and Claire. Chris chuckled softly, messing Leon's hair.

At the stop, I turned slowly knowing this was the 'goodbye'. "Well...This is it for me," I tell them and they all suddenly get uncomfortable. "Sherry...Are you sure you want to do this?" Leon asks me and I nod my head. He knew about the z virus. "You better get going squirt," Chris says to me smiling softly. "Bye Chris, take care of Claire for me," I tell him and he chuckles. I hug him, when he pulls away he messes my hair up.

I looked to Helena who was smiling shyly. She told me that I reminded her of her sister, how I was strong and stubborn. "Look after this dumb blond, won't you?" I ask her and she giggles in between our hug. "Will do, but who knows maybe tomorrow he will have his head stuck in the toilet," she says making me laugh. I pulled back walking over to Claire. "Claire, look after yourself aswell as your brother." I tell her this causing her to hug me tightly giving me a small squeeze. "Take care of yourself Sherry, you know what happened last time you were in contact with the g virus." I nod remembering my father.

I softly rub her arms as we pull away, she slowly let me go and I sigh when I looked at Leon. "Sherry, you know how much I care for your safety. Please be careful, also...If you need any help what-so-ever don't be afraid to call me." I look at him sadly. "You're like my daughter," he admits sadly and this causes me to hug him tightly. He hugs me with equal force. "I love you...Dad," I sigh into his chest and he kisses the top of my head. We pull away and I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I'll be thinking of you each and every day," I tell them as I headed for the gates.

I didn't turn around, afraid I would cause them more pain. Not only for them but also to myself. Stumbling in heels I wandered over to the plane only to sit next to a man who was young. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a cheeky smile. "Hello Miss Birkin," he says with a side smirk. "Mister Stevens," I reply with my own side smirk. Yet this guys smirk was nothing like Jake's. "Please...Call me Jack," he says before we slowly took off. "Well this will be an interesting mission..."

_~M.M.L.Y~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Sorry it's short. Had lots to do! Question to end with:**

**Do you guys want me to get the two together (as in re-meet) soon or in early chapters? **

**Much love from **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
